I'd give anything
by Kathayley37
Summary: Ennard Innard has been crippling since his assault on the force many years ago when he was a world famous detective. A girl named Natasha Afton vanished without a trance and only he can solve it. Save it for his new team; an eager young red head, an elegant and kind woman who also teaches dance, an inseperatable brother and sister duo, and a woman who is easily startled.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Best private eye in the world done it again!

Ennard solves the mysterious disappearance of a Hollywood sex symbol!

Innard brings down drug ring from the inside!

Ennard and his partner saved a hospital from a bomb!

He did it yet again!

Saved hundreds of lives!

Stopped a virus!

Caught the criminals!

Over ten arrests were made on this one day!

Stopped a train from derailing!

We owe to him!

Our local hero!

Those were the biggest headlines all the way back in the 1990s. An unlikely hero burst into the scene all of a sudden. A young man who had just celebrated his 19th birthday put in a request to join the police force as a private detective. His last name turned their noses up. His full name Ennard Innard. Innard being an uncommon last name most likely meant he was related to the infamous Killer Edward Innard, who was jailed for life.

"Yes he's my dad. So what?" He asked. He looked nothing like his father. He took more after his kind and elegant mother who was murdered by his father. He had her soft short silver hair, which curled at the tips, barely touching his shoulders and even straying away from touching his neck. He beautiful bright blue eyes that were quiet hypnotising to stare at, like gems almost, or a sparkling ocean with no disruptions. He had been raised by his grandparents since the night his mother died, despite his father wanted to fight jail to get back to him. He claimed he still wanted to raise his son. Ennard wanted nothing more than to scream at him how he ruined his life.

This was the talk he had gotten after applying, he presented very good, he wore a suit with a tie and a belt around his pants. He had a backpack which contained very little items besides a book, wallet and his house keys. He had self defence training and had high recommendations from a few reliable sources.

"I wish you would have told me that." The chief of police told him. He was a stern looking man with a rough face and he growled a few times. When Ennard heard the phone ring, he thought he got the job. He didn't think he would be questioned about his father who he hated.

"The form didn't ask me to disclose the full names of my birth parents." Ennard reminded him that the form never asked for the name of his parents.

"You know your father was a very bad man right?" The officer questioned. Ennard scoffed, he was treating him much worse then some social workers did. It was like he was six years old all over again.

"He killed my mother. Of course I know he's a bad man." Ennard scowled, "Look I shouldn't be interrogated. I haven't seen my father since I was four and that was the night he stabbed my mother to death."

"I know... it's just... some people... they're concerned. A lot of people believe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The officer nodded.

"Well then screw that old saying. I'm nothing like my dad." Ennard at time would have defined himself a man of love, peace and passion.

"Some officers are quiet scared of that man." The officer spoke the truth. Some rumours about him sent chills down his own spine.

"Just say it. You don't want to hire me because my dad is a murderer." Ennard began to sense what was going on that day. He knew they were breaking him down because of his last name. He really wanted to disown the name. He was planning to take his mother's last name some point in the near future or if he ever got married, he'd take his wife's last name.

"I didn't say that." The officer defended himself.

"No it's perfectly fine. I'll just go somewhere where I'm WANTED for my skill and not KICKED OUT because of my dam LAST NAME that I DIDN'T ask for." He marched out the door.

You'd think it'd end there. But they actually called him back and asked for him to to a set up crime scene to look for clues. He solved it within record amount of time. He smiled while doing it too.

"How?" They asked.

"I have 20/20 vision and I have a huge word search book, I tend to be able to find all the detail within the place."

Soon his number was on speed dial for the chief of police, each time he got a call about a murder, kidnapping or rape he'd shout "Someone get Ennard on the phone! We need him now!"

When the phone rang at any time, even when Ennard was asleep, he'd spring outta bed, speak on the phone, ask basic questions then he would shout "I'm on my way! Give me twenty minutes!" He'd spin quickly into action, getting out of his pyjamas, packing a few items into his backpack and grabbing his suitcase, he'd rush out to his car and be at station in 15 minutes.

Ennard was soon partnered up with a young woman named Ruby. She was top of her class, she was the first woman to be pair with a male on a case in their state. First thing he noticed was her intelligences. Secondly, she was beautiful. She had red hair that she tied into a loose bun very often, when it wasn't, it was long against her back and Ennard had to resist the urge to feel what the hair felt like, it looked soft, plush and he sometimes smelt her shampoo lingering in her hair. Those bright green eyes, she could look at you and already make you feel safe, they weren't like evil green, they were calm, soft and people already said it looked like they were full of love only after meeting her. Her teeth were perfectly white and her cheeks were a soft pink, her lips were red like roses and had the most cutest giggle he ever heard, she was ashamed to have such a cute giggle but Ennard enjoyed it, hearing the giggle always meant she was so happy. They both solved crimes together and earned themselves many nicknames in relation to how well they worked together, like yin and yang, it appeared one couldn't exist without the other. Everyday, Ennard found himself falling more in love with everything about her, even her little quirks, like how she drank hot coffee in small sips. He worked up much more courage and he had found the most awkward way to ask her out.

"You took out three guys."

"Yea I know." Ruby brushed it off like it nothing. It was the end of another mystery and late at night, usually Ruby and Ennard would part ways and return to their homes. She had that trick, she was small but tough, she had just taken out three men who were near double her size without breaking a sweat.

"That was amazing."

"Well you solved it." People joked often Ennard was the brains, Ruby was the muscle.

"This is going to appear weird. I'd like to take you to a fancy place one day. I think you'd like it."

"Of course I'll go out with you."

From there. It was uplifting. Ennard solved many crimes and was declared a hero, he was short listed as one of the world's most heroic human beings along with his wife. Yes he did decide to marry Ruby. Many people pushed for it and Ennard desperately wanted her to say yes, he felt complete when he said his forever vows to her as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I'll love you forever. I'll be a shoulder to cry on when you need it. I will lift your sorrows and always will work to bring a smile to your face. With this ring, I ask you to forever be mine." He recalled that part of their vows.

Two years later, Ruby was pregnant. They were happy and ready to be parents. They brought a house together and managed like a normal couple. But Ruby still wanted to be on the job even when she was heavily pregnant.

"I'll be fine you scaredy cat. Baby's not coming for a while." She told him, even though her belly was inflating and she was eating chocolate iced donuts with marshmallows and caramel sauce.

Waking up on early Sunday mornings when a case arrived was different. Ennard never wanted to actually wake her up but he usually did while he was getting dressed to go, and she pester him as to why he was letting her sleep in. Cue the lecture in the car about that. People would tell Ruby it was normal for Ennard to be protective regarding their jobs and the fact she was now bearing a child. Ruby would always cry to Ennard about how she didn't want to be crippled because of pregnancy, when ever she cried, he lost the argument. He could accept that.

Then. It happened. He remembered it. It was still fresh in his mind. They were called to the scene of a murder, then they chased the suspect and hid, performing an undercover job following the man.

"Twenty three hundred hours. Our suspect still hasn't emerged from the McDonalds. He is taking his time eating his burger." Ruby spoke into a tape recorder she loved.

"You are too." Ennard reminded her, cravings got the best of her so she asked Ennard to buy something at the drive thru for her.

"Besides the point." Ruby told him breaking out of a police character, it seemed they had two personalities, the "Police partners" and the "Married couple". One world often crossed over as they said.

"I think this is dangerous."

"I think you're just scared."

"I've seen dismembered bodies and children in dark corners bawling their eyes out. Nothing really scares me anymore." Ennard reminded her what he had seen after ten years of his work.

"He's emerging. Let's go!" Ruby spoke eager.

"I'll go. You stay here." Ennard warned her, he knew this guy had a knife and he was putting his foot down,"You're seven months pregnant. That makes you a target."

"No way! Come on!" Ruby gave her smile and got to her feet then ran towards the man. He gave an annoyed groan and followed her. He wished she would listen.

"Hey you're coming with us!" Ennard yelled at him.

"What the fuck for?!"

"You're under arrest for murder of 53 year old Mr Walsh." Ennard told him.

Out of nowhere he pulled out a gun and shot him clean in his leg. He cried out in hurt and screamed, he fell to the ground and people started to look in their direction. The man ran.

"Ennard!" Ruby yelled, "Don't worry I'll get him." She smiled again.

"Ruby no wait!"

"Wait for an ambulance. I've just pressed the buzzer. They'll be here in ten minutes." He knew she had a buzzer remote that would immediately set of an alarm at the local paramedics station, it was only used for emergencies.

"No wait! Don't leave!" Ennard exclaimed trying to get to his feet. She ran around the corner. A few minutes later he heard a blooding chilling scream.

"Ruby?!" He asked startled, "RUBY!" He sprung to his feet and limped as fast as he could around the corner.

He gasped when he came around, she was dead. Bathing in her own blood. Her eyes were wide and lifeless. Everything about her had vanished. The world was silences, her face was drained of her beautiful colour, even her hair appeared dirty. He had seen dead bodies before but hers was the worse one.

"No! No! No! Please god no!" He screamed with tears springing to his eyes, everything he loved was dead.

He snapped his head up and looked at the man who held a bloody knife.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He cried out in anger and hurt, he wanted this man dead. He took away a good woman who was his wife and everything he loved and valued. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill. He didn't care anymore. She was gone.

It was his fault. He had to pay the price.

The man panicked then threw his knife. It landed perfectly in Ennard's left eye. He began to scream, then the man knocked him down and took the chance to rip him apart. Slicing into him, chopping off the top of his fingers. Everything began to hurt, it was sneering and blood dripping, he reached out to defend himself then he tried to bat away the man, he couldn't exactly remember what happened, because after what felt like hours of suffering, he saw a wash of red and blue. The ambulance arrived, then the welcoming darkness embraced him and erased his pain.

It all fell apart when he woke up in hospital. Half blind, missing the tip of fingers and toes. He couldn't recall what happened before he was stabbed because he was heavily drugged by painkillers that made everything foggy and he was unaware of the world going on around him.

He cried when he learnt he lost Ruby and his child. He was told by the doctor, he couldn't believe she was actually gone. He was too traumatised to go to her funeral and just sat in hospital eating a cake that the chief brought for him. No one else besides the chief, Lance Stone, came to comfort him. In light of Ruby's death, everyone was grieving and Ennard became a background character. When the funeral was over. Lance woke him up from his sleep in his hospital bed, he was wearing a black suit and looked depressed, he only said a few things.

"They never mentioned you." He shook his head.

Ennard wasn't sure what he meant, when he was handed the pamphlet Lance received at the funeral. He threw it at Lance and demanded it should be removed from his sight. But Lance read out something and Ennard snatched it back and looked over it. On the cover. He was right.

It said;

Ruby,

Daughter of Alex and Dimitri.

Sister to Jamie, Will, Hannah, and Max.

Granddaughter of Peter and Rose.

Much loved Niece.

A friend to many.

Nowhere did it say:Partner of Ennard or Wife. It didn't even say she was carrying a child.

No attempts by the family were made to contact Ennard, he learnt that some family members of hers, like her two Uncles and Aunt were unaware she was even married. After a few months when he finally came home, he wrote to her mother, apologising and promising from this point on, he'd never speak to her again if she didn't want it. Two weeks later, the letter returned to his house, unopened. It had writing on the front that he recognised as her father's writing, which said:

 _ **Never contact us again.**_

After that point, Ennard had never felt more lonely in his whole life.

He left hospital a different man; his hair appeared to grow a darker colour, his bright blue eyes were now shadowed with forever anger and darkness of a former life. He had to support himself on a walking stick and that made him annoyed, he was only 29 and he should had his whole life ahead of him. Now he had to take countless pain killers, muscle relaxations, vitamins and minerals and he had to make regular trips to the doctors.

He had a new list of Do and Don't

 **DO**

Take medicine.

Visit the doctor.

Go to the hospital every three months.

Collect new prescriptions.

Ask questions to the doctor.

Regular exercises that doesn't stain muscles.

Eat a balanced diet.

 **DON'T**

Operate heavy machinery.

Drive for long periods.

Avoid medications.

Mix alcohol with medicine.

Avoid eating.

Avoid sleeping.

Take certain medications unless your doctor tells you so.

Get yourself all stressed.

He returned to work, trying to get back on his feet, rumours began and that's what broke him. Some people tried to fabricate that he murdered her and mutilated himself to get away with the crime. It got to point where he began to rapidly lose friends, even people refused to look at him. The doctor informed him three weeks later he had such high blood pressure that he was at the risk of cardiac arrest or stroke. Without regret or a goodbye, he just slapped his resignation papers on Lance's desk.

So he quit being a detective and refused to answer the phone, even when it rang at three am, he rolled over in bed and shut it out, he decided to file the paperwork to use his mother's last name and he looked very ghostly now.

These days, Ennard Kikai restricted himself to keeping a quiet life, working as a waiter at Bea's Diner, which was known for good meals from anything to sandwiches, soups and salads. His favourite part of the job was being an ass to customers who had it coming and then it could be blamed on his medications because they gave him issues regarding strength and emotional control. People who once knew him didn't recognise him anymore, he was so different since he hung up his hat. Dropping his detective act was now like he was wearing an invisible mask that hid his past. Ennard was okay with that; he didn't want to be haunted by his past anymore. It was locked away now behind a vault which he never intended to open again.

He abandoned everything related to his old life, he sold his house and brought an apartment near the city, he placed photos of Ruby in a box that he shoved at the back of his closet and he left it there. He acted and looked like a normal person now.

He always showed up for work at 11am for the lunch time rush and worked until 8pm.

He kept his day in line always. He'd wake up at 9, have a warm shower and wash his hair, then he'd make breakfast while sitting in his white bathrobe with a towel around his shoulders. His breakfast was usually oatmeal that could be heated up in the microwave, he'd take his medications with a glass of water then he'd get dressed. He'd show up to work, have a few laughs, yell at some customers then he'd leave and either get take out food or go home to make some easy meal. He didn't speak unless he saw it was necessary. He didn't use a person's name sometimes. He didn't look at people who would look at him.

"Find some people to talk to." His doctor told him, "someone will share a common interest I'm sure."

Common interest. Whatever he thought. He didn't really find pleasure in anything.

He'd give anything to just take Ruby's place. Whenever he thought of her beautiful face, he'd cry, because he knew; it should have been him that died that night. It should have been him who took the knife to the gut. It should have been him that died on the pavement. He was angry because he was alive and Ruby wasn't.

After all, a son of a killer didn't deserve to live in some people's opinions. He just wanted to be dead. He was mad, angry, annoyed, and frustrated. He wanted every criminal in the world dead and he wanted Ruby back. He just wanted to hold her again. He wanted that life to embrace again. He wanted time to turn back to that night, then he'd change events and he'd go back into a perfect world where he and Ruby were raising their child.

"Why did I survive?" He asked himself, he practically dead on the inside anyway. Nothing made him excited anymore. He was no longer happy.

And he no longer saw himself as worthy of living on this cruel planet.

* * *

Another idea written in less than a week. I thought a mystery would be good. I think you know why Ruby looks the way she looks.

All the sister location characters will be included and I will try to include the other characters.

In the meantime, please enjoy this story and some of my other ones.

* * *

 **EDITS AS OF THE 21st of NOVEMBER 2018**

-some grammar and spelling mistakes.

-added on new pieces to the writing.

-added the part about after the funeral.

-added some things.

-Gave an actual name to the place where Ennard works;Bea's Diner. Future chapters will be fixed to present this. I thought giving it an actual name would be better.

SHORT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:

I'm glad I did some edits on this thing, I did originally rush this when I first wrote it, it's quiet good now I've managed to fix things. **On a more personal note: I now have more free time! My exams are done! I have been spending a hell of a lot of time on writing Infection, cause I really love it, I've just gotten into writing it. I haven't forgotten about this story, I'm hoping that I will get a new chapter out in a few days or at lease some more edits on chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I d-didn't know who to talk to..." she shivered in the chair, she held a tissue in her hand, shaking hard. If it wasn't already obvious to Michael Schmidt that she was a distraught mother then he had no right to call himself a senior detective of the high ranks.

What he gathered from her in between her chocked sobs that her full name was Robin Karen Afton, she was 37 years old and lived in a quiet neighbourhood with her five year old daughter, who was the issue here. She came in here and sat down and started to bawl her eyes out. Eventually the young man approached her and inquired why she was so upset.

"I know this is hard for you. Please. Repeat it again. I'm typing it down for a report to post on every media outlet."

"W-well. Today started like any other day. I promised my daughter Natasha we'd go to the shops and she could get an ice cream."

"What does Natasha look like?"

"S-she's avenge height. She has light orange hair with green eyes. I put a red bow in her hair." Robin shook her head and began to break into a sob again.

"It's okay Ms Afton. I understand. I don't tell a lot of people this but I actually have a daughter too. I would search heaven and hell for her. Please. Every detail helps. Keep going. We need to know as much as possible if you want your daughter back."

"W-we went shopping. I told her I needed to go into a bakery and I promised to get her a cupcake if she waited. When I came back, she was gone. No where to be seen."

"What about Natasha's father?"

"He's dead sir. I haven't told Natasha."

"Any relatives?"

"No. None."

"Can you think of anyone who might want to get back at you? An ex boyfriend? Someone you owe money to." Mike threw all suggestions onto the table at the moment since he couldn't find anything yet.

"No! No one would want to hurt my child!" He heard people say that before. Very often if a child had been snatched. It would be someone they know and trust.

"Alright. We'll search for footage. Ask people. See if your daughter was seen with anyone else."

"She's a sweet girl. No one should harm her! She's a good girl, eats all her vegetables, helps me with the dishes and she smiles everyday."

"Alright. Ms Afton thank you. Please return home and get some rest. If we find anything we'll call you." Mike told her.

This was no typical case; this girl had literally vanished without a trance. No witnesses had come forward yet. No suspects. This was very weird.

"Help me out here George please." Mike asked as he walked by his office.

"I have no idea either Mike." The red haired man answered, "This girl disappeared like vapour."

"Do you think it could be connected to a sex ring?"

"Anything's possible at the moment. We have no evidences."

"I'll keep searching."

"Do that Schmidt." George told him then marched back to his own office. He sighed and placed his head down.

"I'll never live up to my dad's name." He sighed then picked up a photograph on his desk.

The photograph was of his father, mother and him in his childhood. He was always proud of him. This was his father's office years ago and he felt like he was failing to be who he was meant to be. He was excepted to be just like him but he was often insulted when people exclaimed stuff like "You're nothing like your father!", "Lance was better!", "YOU'LL NEVER LIVE UP TO HIS NAME YOU LITTLE ****!"

"I'm useless!" She threw the photograph across the room and it smashed on the floor.

Once he got the guts to pick it up. He found a small slip of paper that had been ripped up, but he made out a phone number scribbled in pen.

 _ **####**_ **\- ####** _ **\- #### - ####**_

Out of plain curiosity he wondered who the number belonged to. The number wasn't one he remembered. For either his personal or work related things. His father always told him to be curious. So he decided to hang onto the number. Maybe it was apart of an old case.

* * *

Ennard only worked four days. He had the weekends and Thursday off. Today was Thursday and he decided to venture out to get his weekly groceries.

Ennard always wrote a list and he took note of weekly specials. He embraced his walking stick in his grasp, he grabbed his shopping jeep too, he loved using it. It was effective and helped him to carry the groceries back to his apartment, plus it was heavy, meaning he could easily knock someone out with it. He waddled outside his apartment and to the elevator.

When he was a detective he learnt an important rule; "even the most harmless objects can become weapons". When people were generally asked about weapons, they thought of guns and knives. Ennard saw bricks, sticks, pots, glass and rat killer as weapons that could kill. He was always suspcious of people who had rat killer but didn't intend to use it for rats, he knew those things were often toxic to people but they usually had an emetic, which would cause a person to expel the chemical by barfing it up.

Ennard walked the whole way to the supermarket. He earnt a few looks. Even when he stopped at the traffic lights and a boy no older than seven began to stare at him.

"Honey don't stare!" His mother scolded him.

"Mommy he has scars!" The boy sounded excited. Ennard hated the three scars on his face. One on his forehead, one on his right cheek, and the last on his chin.

"Leave him alone! He's elderly. We respect our elders."

That made him snap. People always thought he was twice his age, because he was handicap and had silver hair.

"Pardon me Madam I'm actually younger than 40." He told her sounding angry, "We don't judge a book by its cover. Therefore we should never judge a person by how they appear. Same with your little darling. Who might get his tongue ripped out if they say the wrong thing."

"Why are you saying that about my child?!"

"Teach him some manners." Ennard warned then walked across the road when the cross signal came up. He didn't care what he said to anyone. If they swung at him. He'd duck and someone would report said person for harassing a handicapped person. Plus that walking stick was good for hitting people.

He began shopping once he reached the supermarket. He only thought about what he needed. He was so deep in thought with finding the right apples that he didn't see the little girl who came up to him. When he turned around he was a bit startled. She was about six or something. She had light orange hair with stunning green eyes.

"Can I help with you something?" He inquired now noticing she had been standing there for a while.

"I was just waiting for you to finish mister. I want to get an apple." She told him.

"Oh okay." He excepted her to be rude like any other snot nosed brat he knew who would throw stones at him. Then they poke their tongues at him. It however gave him the execuse to squeal to their mother then hear them get spanked.

"Do you like apples?" She asked

"Why are asking me questions kid? I don't even know you."

"I'm just waiting for my daddy. He promised we'd get ice cream."

"Run along now. I have no use for kids." Ennard disregarded her, so she walked away.

Ennard got on with the rest of his shopping then he paid for it all then walked away back to his apartment. Taking the elevator back up. Once he arrived, he looked to the door across the hall from his and found it was open. Must he new people he thought. No one had been in there since the crazy cat lady left three months ago. Ennard had to wear a peg on his nose because of the smell of cat piss burnt his nostrils and made his eyes water intensely.

"Why hello there!" He jumped startled and dropped his keys on the floor. He turned around and saw a man with white hair that looked like snow with a pink highlight running through it. He wore a white shirt and pink vest with black pants.

"NOT INTERESTED!" Ennard quickly yelled frantically scrambling to grab his keys off the floor and open the door. Whilst he bent down. His body began to annoy him with pangs of pain coming from his lower back area.

"Do you live there? Oh goodie! We're neighbours!"

"No we're not!" Ennard yelled as he finally stood back up and shoved his key into the lock.

"I'm Fernando what's your name?"

"Go away." Ennard told him growling.

"You're really young looking for a man who has a walking stick. What kind of drugs do you use?"

"Go away." Ennard growled again opening the door then closing it. He sighed in relief and began to place away his groceries. He didn't want interaction with anyone at the moment. Especially not the gayest looking guy he has ever seen who has no sense of personal space.

"Hello again!"

"DAAH!" Ennard screamed startled, Fernando had just casually invited himself in. He was right; this guy had no idea what personal space was and he was intruding.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I'm 34 now get out!" He came towards him.

"What's your name?"

"Get out! Get out! Now!" Ennard yelled at him.

"We're neighbours."

"I don't care! You weren't invited to come in! Get out!"

"But we're neighbours." He sulked now. Ennard didn't care; he wanted him out.

"I'll call the police you weirdo! Get out of my apartment!"

"You didn't say please."

Ennard then furiously whacked his walking stick into his stomach. He had frustrated him enough; he had intruded in his living space, harassed him and then wanted to make Ennard look impolite. Fernando fell on the floor not completely understanding why this man was whacking him.

"I've asked too many times! Now get out and leave me alone!" Ennard shouted then forced all his strength to deliver the mother load of pain on him, but Fernando moved quickly and Ennard hit the floor and his wrist dislocated from the force.

"AH! Fuck! Look what you did you, you moron!" He exclaimed in pain.

"Fernando get inside!" A female voice called out.

"Coming Bon!" He smiled the turned around.

"Go inside." The female told him then she approached Ennard.

"I'm not inviting you in. Go away." He scowled. Now in a foul mood, he knew now he would need to visit the hospital.

"I apologise for my brother's behaviour. He has no sense of personal space."

"That was your brother?" Ennard asked finding it very weird. She looked around in her late twenties.

"Yes. I'm Bonnebell. I prefer BonBon."

"Your brother came in without being invited. How old is he?"

"He's 28." Bonbon answered

"Then why the hell does had have zero meaning of person space?" Ennard scowled.

"He's just like that. He never understands distance."

"I like my privacy. Keep him out of my living area."

"I'll try but he usually sneaks away." BonBon complained.

"Put on iron chain on his ankle."

"That's a funny joke." She smiled a little.

"That wasn't a joke." Ennard told her then slammed the door in her face before he clipped it lock so Fernando didn't come back in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Having Fernano and BonBon across the hall bothered Ennard; he hated interactions. He had to get his wrist pulled back into place, which resulted in him earning a bandage and a new set of medication to take. Everyday when he went out for work, Fernando would open the door and cling onto his arm like he was a child.

"Get off of me!" He yelled at him.

"Don't go again! I miss you neighbour!"

"I have to go to work! Get off of me!" He yelled even louder, this time he hit him in the face and he was uninjured while Fernando was dazed enough to let him go.

His day started normal until.

"I ordered a burger with no onions with the sauce where's my sauce?" The patron asked him.

"Well you told me you were allergic to onions so I kindly disqualified the sauce since it has a LOT of onions in it."

"But I want the sauce!" The man complained.

"I will gladly give you the sauce but you must not die on our premises because you told me you wanted the sauce despite I had your health in mind. But go ahead and kill yourself. I'll be happy with that because it'll shut you up." He snapped with a smirk.

The customer rose from his seat and stormed away.

"There's a bad apple everywhere." He nodded then walked away to other table to take their order.

"Are you ready to order yet?" He asked the two young women at the table.

"What happened to your hand sir?" One of the women inquired

"I dislocated my wrist but I'm fine. It's all better now."

"Well then. Can we please have a cup of coffee and a glass of water with two beef sandwiches, one with no cheese and the other with extra tomato and mayonnaise."

"Of course."

"Can we also order a few slices of apple crumble to go?"

"It'll be ready by the end of your dining." He nodded.

"Hey... don't I know you?"

"Hm?" Ennard looked up and saw the woman's face. She had auburn brown hair with light brown eyes and she had freckles along her cheeks. It ticked in the back of his mind. 1995, October 5th. On that said day a young girl with auburn coloured hair and light brown eyes was randomly adducted to be inducted into a sex ring.

Her mother was naturally startled and told Ennard it was out of character for her to vanish. He took it all into account and he began the hunt to find her, on the side walk near where she vanished, he found a business card for a hair salon. Two weeks later, the case broke wide open. He was woken up at four in the morning with a captured criminal who had seen the girl. The criminal worked at the hair salon. He eventually broke down to Ennard and explain the sex ring and he even gave him the phone number of man in charge.

Ennard impersonated a lonely man who craved sex from a child and managed to arrange a meeting with one of the men who were in charge. Ennard kept it quiet so his cover wasn't blown but he promised the mother her daughter would be back by the end of the day.

When someone showed up. Ennard got into their car was driven to a location of a common suburban house. He then turned against the man and held him at gunpoint and demanded to be let inside. He rushed inside, two men were there. One freaked out seeing him and shot himself clean in the head to avoid being captured. Other fought him. So he shot him down and shot the driver. He casually walked into the kitchen and found basement door covered with locks and chains. He had learnt how to pick locks and found it to be an easy game. He got down there and found the man in charge. Who tried to escape out the window but Ennard grabbed his leg and was annoyed by his struggling to the point of using his gun to stop him.

The little auburn haired girl was so injured and frighten that Ennard had to talk to her for a few minutes before she allowed him to take her outside. He then safely carried her outside where the police, ambulance and Ruby were waiting.

"You're going home now okay?" Ennard told her. The mother gave him a smile then hugged him.

"Thank you so much."

"You kept your promise. Your a genius." Ruby told him.

"It was simple. I knew by the time I had a number it would be game over for them."

Ennard came back from his flashback, "Eh. Sorry I don't know you." He lied.

"This happens to me all the time. I'm so sorry." She told him.

"That's perfectly fine. Your drinks will be out shortly."

He walked away, he couldn't believe he thought of Ruby again. She was dead. Gone. Deceased. No longer walked the earth. All because of that one night.

He had nightmares about it, there were horrible, not because his mind tortured him with the thought she was murdered, but because after he woke up, he cried. Alone. There was no one there to wipe his tears away. He wished for a while he had a shoulder to cry on, but he felt too embarrassed to ask people he knew.

The Chief of Police Lance Stone had his own family to worry about and he hadn't see him in years.

His wife was dead.

His mother had been gone for years.

And his father was still behind bars. Forever locked away.

He would never want his father to hug him anyway. He still had a deep burning hatred for him. He killed his mother because he knew she would try to run away from him with Ennard by her side. Edward would come home with blood stains and take a shower, his wife discovered his clothes covered in blood stains and hair stains that didn't belong to him, one night she found a butcher's knife in the laundry basket and she had a panic attack. He thought he was kidnapping their own son, saying Ennard was the only thing he loved in this world and she was taking him away without his consent. She struggled and screamed, Ennard was in bed, unsure of what was going on downstairs, eventually he had a nightmare and searched for his mother. He found her dead on the kitchen floor and Edward was smiling at him. His hands were covered in blood and he held his face, smiling and saying over and over again "You're mine. You're mine and mine alone. Your mother will never come between us again."

Ennard wanted his mother back, he was lucky that he decided to sneak back into bed and lock the door while he waited for the sunrise where a neighbour eventually knocked on the door, concerned, Edward was gone by then.

He never went to the high security prison to see him. Knowing it would be more than he bargained for and Edward would try to convince Ennard what he did was right. Killing his own mother painfully was the right thing to do, he would say. He always knew he was the bad guy.

A few hours later Ennard took his lunch break and ate a salad sandwich while he heard the cook yell curse words after being burnt by scolding hot water.

"Hey Ennard. So any plans tonight?"—This was a girl he hated. 27 year old Debbie, she always pestered him about a date; he didn't find her attractive in anyway, nor did he want a relationship with anyone.

"It's 7:56, can I clock off early?" He asked his boss.

"Sure you can. Would you like to take anything home?"

"I'd like to take him home." Debbie gave an eerie smile alike to what his father gave him on the night he killed his mother.

"Are there any slices of triple chocolate cake left?" He ignored Debbie.

"Yes there's one slice left from a party."

"Hey Ennard wait! Let's go out sometime!" Debbie ran after him.

"Let's not."

"So yes?"

"No."

"A maybe?"

"Nup." Ennard walked down the street back to the bus stop.

"DEBORAH SMITH! GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU STILL HAVE FIVE HOURS OF YOUR SHIFT LEFT!" The boss screamed.

"Maybe on Tuesday? I'll be waiting!" Debbie told him just as the bus arrived and Ennard left. Thankful he was away from her. Then he remembered Fernando was there. Oh god. He wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

Mike was still wondering about the case by the time he arrived home. His wife Rebecca waited for him to come home and he made up for being late by bringing some Chinese take out home.

"Honestly Mike. You're always being kept away by that job. I wonder about you sometimes." Rebecca lightly scolded him as she carried their restless toddler upstairs to bed.

Sarah Jerry Schmidt was only three and didn't understand what dangers lurked outside. He had heard too many cases of child adduction. He recalled a close call one day. He was shopping in a local supermarket and he took his eye off Sarah for a second while she sat in a stroller and a woman in her fifties tried to unbuckle her from her stroller and snatch her. Unluckily for the woman she was in her teething phase and was cranky she had no teething rings to chew on; she was also unaware Sarah had a reputation for biting people during this time. It was nothing personal, because she bit her own parents and her grandparents a few times when they dared to place their fingers near her mouth. She even bit Mike's boss George, he was worried about being fired and frantically explained that Sarah practically bit anyone who put their hand to close to her.

Of course once she saw the stranger's hand get near her mouth, she snapped her jaw down and the lady suffered the wrath of her seven teeth. Which still hurt. Mike naturally went into police mode as soon as he heard her scream and tackled her down threatening to arrest her unless she told the truth. The lady broke down and confessed she wanted a baby and she thought Sarah was perfect because she looked like her. Mike couldn't see any similar things about them. Naturally Mike made sure she walked away in cuffs and he rewarded Sarah with a teething ring.

By this age, the orange haired girl was already familiar with her father's job and she knew how to dial for her father or George in emergencies.

For Mike and Rebecca; a pregnancy was unplanned. They both did think about kids, but they wanted them a few years into their relationship, they didn't think they would find out on the night before their wedding that they would be parents. He still remembered how Rebecca's mother Carla flagged Mike down after Rebecca busted into tears after using a pregnancy test and finding it was positive.

" _Michael please come to conform her. I can't do anything to help her." Carla irrupted Mike's bachelor party to find him with his friends as they all ate pizza and watched cop shows._

 _Carla was about 50, Mike was sure of that; she had four kids. Which included an older son, Rebecca and twin girls._

 _Carla allowed Mike to enter the room where Rebecca was bawling her eyes out and yelling at her bridesmaids._

 _"Leave me alone!" She yelled harshly._

 _"What's wrong?" Mike asked._

 _"Why is he here?!" A bridesmaid rudely questioned._

 _"He's my husband! Fuck off you stupid slut! You're no longer my friend!" Rebecca yelled._

 _"Calm down." Mike sat next to her on the red sofa, "tell me what happened."_

Rebecca told him everything, from the start; they were having fun and drinking. Before Rebecca took a sip of anything, she had a strong taste in her mouth which she couldn't describe, then her friends teased her and dared her to take a pregnancy test, so they could have a laugh about it when it came back negative. The last thing they thought happened; it was positive and Rebecca fell to the floor sobbing. When the bridesmaids couldn't cheer her up, they called her mother, who was with her husband in their own room having quiet time alone.

Mike managed to calm her down and still convinced her to walk down the aisle despite her being pregnant. Mike barely mentioned anything the next day, but he made sure Rebecca didn't get anything alcoholic. Half of the year flew by and Rebecca gave birth to a girl.

To this day, they made sure this girl was loved and cared for, despite some people thought it was weird they became parents in their late twenties.

"I love her and that's all that matters." Rebecca told him.

"I do too."

"Then why the intense work now?"

"Someone's missing." Mike explained.

"Someone's always missing Mike. Yes I feel sad for them. But I feel miserable you're missing valuable time with your own daughter, before you know it, she'll be graduating college." Rebecca warned him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

George was still bothered by the number, even at dinner with his parents. His father Lance noticed he was acting off.

"What's bothering you now?" He asked. He had been in the force long enough to read people's faces.

"I found a phone number. I don't know where it came from. Maybe it from an old case. I don't recognise it."

"What's the number?"—This is what George and Lance are good at; remembering phone numbers.

George repeated it.

"Hm. Huh. Oh yes. That's Ennard's number." Lance remembered the number quiet well.

"I'm sorry. Whose Ennard?" George inquired.

"He was great detective back in the day. Solved cases I couldn't. He touched the stuff I wouldn't look at. That was some time ago of course."

"He solved cases you didn't solve?"

"Ennard had a open mind of thinking. Something I didn't have. He was always hopeful and happy. He found clues we didn't, asked every question."

"We have a case at moment Dad. Maybe this guy can help."

"What's the case?"

"Five year old Natasha Afton vanished a week ago from the shops while she with her mom, turned her head for a moment and Natasha vanished. No witnesses. No suspects. Father is deceased and there is no clues."

"Ennard hasn't done this stuff for years. He quite cranky now. I haven't seen him in ages. I would advise you not to contact him but that's your decision. If you think it'd help but Ennard's been in a bad shape for sometime." Lance told him with a firm look in his eyes.

When George returned home, sleep didn't come. And by the morning he decided; he was going to ring this man and see if he could help. If he was just as good as his dad he could help.

He punched the numbers into his mobile and waited for an answer.

* * *

Ennard's phone rang while he was getting ready for work again, he thought it might be his doctor or the pharmacy telling him his meds were ready to be picked up. He didn't recognise the number and declined to answer. He never answered numbers he didn't recognise.

During work, it was quiet, so during his break he started to read To Kill a mocking bird.

"What are we reading today?"—He hated this customer, they believed they were entitled and above Ennard, he knew this guy worked at some cramped office, a place Ennard hated to be in. Even when he was a detective, he had a large space.

He ignored him.

"Ohhhh does it have pretty pictures?"

He ignored him again.

"Excuse me! Fuckwit! Answer me! I'm smarter than you!"

"I doubt it."

"You work as a waiter. You're obviously stupid."

"Just tell me what the hell you want. Or will you show me because my college degree means nothing?"

"W-what?"

"I went to a very high up college. I spared that in-between a full time job. You were given that job by your Daddy obviously."

"How dare you! It was my mother actually."

"Get out." Ennard smirked telling him.

* * *

"You've been calling it?" Lance asked.

"No answer."

"Are you sure? He's quiet a biter."

"Yes. I'm hopeless."

"You're not." Lance pressed talk on his phone and held it to his ear.

"For goodness sakes." Ennard cursed.

"Are you gonna answer that?" His manager asked.

"No."

"You might have to."

"For crying out loud." Ennard scowled and answered, "Why are you calling me?"

"Ennard Innard?"

"You have the wrong number." Ennard spoke sombrely.

"I know I don't." Lance shook his head, knowing the voice.

"Who is this?"

"This is Lance."

"I don't know a lance."

"Don't lie."

"I've abandoned that life. Leave me alone." Ennard scowled.

"A five year old girl has gone missing. No witnesses, no suspects. Everyone's at wits end. You were always a knight in a trench coat and fedora with your little brown note pad."

"I said leave me alone. I'll report you."

"Please. My son wants to talk to you."

"I'm not interested." Despite Ennard said that, the phone was pass to George.

"Hello Ennard. I'm George. I'd like your help in this case. We have no clue what to do."

"I'm not interested in working again."

"We'll pay you if you find her."

"Don't care." Ennard bluntly answered.

"What about the girl's mother? She's devastated."

"Not my problem." Ennard shook his head, he had always been a man who couldn't feel pity or happiness, after Ruby died, he hadn't smile since she died.

"You're an asshole."

"Excuse me?" Ennard raised his eyebrow.

"You heard me."

"I was fighting while you were still in the academy. You have no right to insult me."

"Why are you being a pussy then?"

"I'm not a pussy."

"Pussy. Pussy. Pussy."

"Fuck you. Don't call this number again." Ennard went to hang up but George screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry! I'm hopeless! I need help! I'll never be like my father! At lease your parents are proud!"

"My mother is dead! My father's in jail! Don't you know what he did?! People fear him to this day! He'd been in jail for years and people are still terrified to hear that name."

"Then be something worth remembering. To your kids."

That hit a raw patch. Kids. He should have been a dad but it was snatched away.

"I don't have kids." Ennard told him

"Then you don't understand."

"NO! You don't understand!"

"Then allow me too. Please. Allow me to understand."

Ennard paused for a moment then softly said, "I'm handicapped."

"We have officers who are too."

"I was traumatised by the death of my partner who was also my wife and the mother to our unborn child."

"Partner? Well I think we can solve that."

"How?"

"Four o'clock. Tomorrow. Come meet me at the station. Ask for George Stone."

"I have work tomorrow."

"Give me the number of your boss."

"No."

"Then tell him you can't come."

"Fine."

"Remember. 4 on the dot, tomorrow. I'll see you and you'll be assigned with a team."

"A TEAM?!" Ennard screamed loud enough for the kitchen staff to stare at him.

"Yes. That's my solution. A team."

"No way I'll work with a team."

"Did you have a good relationship with your mother?"

"I'll be there." Ennard snapped and rudely hung up. George was left confused.

"His mother is dead." Lance told him.

"Oh my god. What did I say to him?" He turned white and his eyes widen.

"It wasn't what you said. It was the way you said it to him."

"She was murdered by his own father. _Everyone_ knows him."

The way Lance said everyone, gave George a shiver down his spine. He knew who he was talking about. He never imagined the guy who murdered countless people had a son who was a former detective. He wondered if he ever heard news from the outside world. He even wondered if Ennard ever went to see him. He knew this guy was not caught for almost ten years and it was his mother who gave his location to the police, he began to wonder also if she did it to protect her grandchild.

* * *

Ennard couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe it. It was 11 at night and Fernando was watching some soap opera garbage that was blaring at full volume, so he also got an earful of the late night commercials and women screaming.

"For god sakes!" Ennard threw his blankets off, he marched outside and banged furiously on the door, "Turn the TV down I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's just so sad!" Fernando opened the door bursting into tears, "Jessica can't have Mark because he's love in Kate and Kate's a lesbian so she's in love with Petra but Mark still wants to win Kate's heart! It's not fair! Jessica's CRYING RIGHT NOW! She doesn't deserve it!"

"Turn that garbage off. Seriously. It's 11:23. I've been trying to get to sleep since 10 pm," Ennard growled.

"I'm watching it right now."

"Turn it off."

"But I'm watching it."

"Turn it off or I'll break that TV."

"Fernando did you take your meds?" BonBon called out to him from somewhere inside.

"NO! I don't like them! They taste disgusting!"

"Go take them." BonBon shoved him back inside. "I'm sorry. He does this when he doesn't have his medication." She apologised to Ennard.

"I don't want to hear that stupid shit ever again. Either turn it off or I'll call building management and a file a complaint." He snapped then turned on his heel and went back inside his own apartment. The sound finally stopped and Ennard was able to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ennard did arrive at four. He told his boss he couldn't come and he just accepted that as an answer. When he asked to see George, he was pointed to a room that was empty. He was told to go in and wait, the room wasn't empty as he first thought; inside was a woman.

She was in a seat at the far end of the room in the corner which is why Ennard didn't see her; she had light pink hair that was swept into a low hanging ponytail, she kept her head down, she looked nervous and red in her face. She wore gloves over her hands with a green jumper and dark red pants.

"Can I inquire your name please?" He asked.

No answer. She stood still. He decided to not talk.

The door opened, and he excepted to see George, but instead saw a man who looked nothing like Lance. He excepted at lease George would look like his father.

"Hey there." He greeted.

"I presume you're not George?" Ennard concluded.

"I'm not George. I'm Michael Schmidt. I prefer Mike." He reached out his hand to shake his.

"Ennard. Ennard Kikai."

"Ennard? Have heard of a detective called Ennard Innard."

"That's me."

Mike seemed to become startled. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't recognise you. Your photo looks different."

"Photo?"

"You're apart of the most valued officers we ever had. All the photos are displayed on a wall." Mike gave him a gesture to follow and he walked along towards the wall. Many photos were up there. Including Mike, his own, Lance, and Ruby.

He first looked at the engraved description below his own photo;

Ennard Innard.

"We are thankful we had him. Kind spirited man. Generous, smart, he deserves nothing but the best."

Then he looked at Ruby's

"Lost in the line of fire. She will be missed. She was loved for her jokes, caring nature and willingness to help others in need."

Ruby... it pained him to think about her. He didn't cry in front of Mike but he did gently stroke his fingers along the borders of her photo. She loved to help others in need, that's why Ennard thought she was one of the best human being he ever met.

Strangely he saw something in his mind; he was a little boy, his mother grabbed his hand and raced him away from home. He turned back and saw his father in the driveway yelling at them. He couldn't lipread but he looked mad.

He didn't know why his mind played tricks on him. Maybe he still longed for the warmth of his mother.

"The lady you met before in the room is called Tiffany. She has anxiety issues." Mike explained.

"Why is she here then?"

"She wants to be."

"If she's easily stressed that's a problem for us." Ennard told him flatly.

"She wants to help."

"Who else will I have to meet? Or is that all?"

"No. There is more. Do you want something to drink?"

"What is there?"

"Water, coffee or tea."

"Nothing for me thanks." He went back into the room to sit down, Mike followed him, drinking coffee.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" The door swung open and a woman rushed in. Compared to Tiffany, she was pretty tall, maybe she was near 6 and half feet. She had long blue hair that was wound into a tight bun on top of her head, pink eyes with a white headband. She wore a blue jacket over a pink shirt, she also had a purple skirt with black legging and flat blue shoes.

"I had to take my daughter to daycare then get breakfast! Stressful morning."

"What about your husband?" Mike asked.

"Oh don't get me started. He walked out as soon as I pulled the positive pregnancy test." She shook her finger, "My name is Ballora." She took out a paper bag from her handbag and pulled out an apple and cinnamon scroll and munched on it then went to sit down.

"Hello there." She spoke to Tiffany who looked at her then replied softly.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Tiffany. I heard you said you had a child."

"Yes I do. She's two years old."

"When will everyone else arrive?" Ennard asked.

"We're still waiting for three more people." Mike nodded looking outside, "someone else is coming."

The last people Ennard wanted to see came in.

"Oh my gawd Bonbon!"

"Oh no!"

"We're gonna be partners!" Fernando jumped up and down, "best friends, best neighbours and best partners."

"No! No! Get back!" Ennard got out of his seat and walked back.

"Fernando sit down." Bonbon told him.

"I'm excited." Fernando sat down.

"Do you know him?" Ballora asked.

"He lives across from me." Ennard growled.

"If he lived across the street from me. I would certainly want to keep my daughter away from him." Ballora nodded.

"We all just need to sit down please!" Mike tried to control the situation like had always done perfectly in the past.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?" Ennard scowled.

"He's still a child I think..." BonBon answered

"Can we start?"

"One more person yet to arrive."

"They need to hurry up! We're wasting daylight!" Fernando eagerly spoke.

"How much cough medicine did you drink this morning?" Ennard scowled narrowing his eyes.

"Alright! She's here. Let's get on!" Mike clapped his hands to get the attention of them all.

Ennard turned to look at the last new team member; his face dropped.

Surely it was a ghost.

It couldn't be...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hello. My name is Baby." God. She spoke like her too. Ennard couldn't believe it. Mere minutes ago he was staring at the photo of his dead wife and now it appeared as through she was standing in the doorway; perfectly alive and healthy.

She had the same hair, but instead, she had it in two thick bushy ponytails at the sides of her head, Ruby put her hair up like that once. The same light and perfect skin, the same emerald green eyes with the sparkle that Ruby had before the light left her eyes. She looked just as eager as her. It had to be ghost. It had to be a ghost. An illusion. This girl looked like Ruby. That couldn't right. She looked exactly like her. It was like she never died. It like the introduction all over again. It was like she had gone on leave and returned looking as perfect as she once did. Her dead body on the ground soaked in blood started to shadow in his mind.

"I can't do this." Ennard spoke suddenly. He then briefly blacked out seeing memories before him of Ruby's smiling face. Baby had the same smile. Everything was the same and equal. He imagined Ruby in that sunflower yellow dress she loved so much, the feeling he felt when she first grabbed him during the jump scare of a scary movie. It wasn't possible. It shouldn't be. His nightmares couldn't be staring back at him. He had repressed this for too long and now it was hitting back at him for keeping it down for so long.

He then came to once he was outside the station, the air was blowing his short locks into his eyes, he brushed them back into position. Not remembering how he got there. He looked back at the glass front door, going back in there wasn't a viable option. He decided to process on his way home, finding he would only be reminded of the grim days, he stepped away, lightly hitting his walking stick against the ground as he walked for the support.

"Hey! Come back!" Mike was yelling behind him. He was running after him.

"Come back please!" Fernando screamed from behind him.

"What in FUCKS name was that all about?! You just bolted?! What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Mike snapped angrily. Ennard turned and saw he was annoyed; really annoyed, his face was red and scrunched up in disgust, like he was disappointed in him. Ennard narrowed his eyes at him wondering why Mike believed such a face would frighten him into action.

"Hey! Stop!" George grabbed their attention, "I know what that was. I didn't think you would react."

"She looks like her. Like a mirror of her." Ennard told him. Not believing this man was stupid enough to put the two of them together.

"I know-" George started, he knew what he meant.

"I can't do this." Ennard shook his head, his heart was aching and he felt his wounds from all those years ago were bleeding fresh pain again. Why did world love to torture him so...? He questioned.

"No please." George begged with a desperate pale face.

"I'm not ready to see her face again. I'm not ready for this." Ennard kept shaking his head, wanting to remove the image of Ruby's dead body that had now been re-stirred in his memories.

"I apologise." George nodded.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Baby asked approaching him. It felt like an angel was coming near him. He backed away in caution.

"Do you have kids?" He asked suddenly.

"I have two boys-" She smiled before Ennard snapped back at her.

"Don't allow those boys to become motherless." Ennard warned, "This changes you. This changes you majorly."

"Ennard is a former officer." Mike explained.

"Hint being former." Ennard reminded.

"But we need him." George sternly spoke, "now. Get to know each other. Tomorrow you interview Robin the mother of Natasha."

"Hi I'm Fernando-"

"WE KNOW!" Ennard screamed throwing up his arms.

* * *

Robin had every same sob story Ennard was use to.

Oh what would happen to my child if they aren't found? Why did I let them leave? It's my fault I shouldn't be a mother I'm so reckless.

"Knock it off. It's not your fault." Ennard scowled sick of the headache she was giving him as she cried. He had limited patiences now, that was a trait he had gotten with his injury, he had little patiences for human blabbing.

"I shouldn't have turned my head. Not even for a moment. I don't understand! She's such a good girl! She'd never walk away from her mother!"

"I have a headache thanks." Ennard scowled again, "Now, we need witnesses. Was anyone with you?"

"No."

"Is there anyone whose out to get you?"

"No."

"No? No dodgy debt collectors? No angry ex boyfriends? Jealous friends?" Ennard reverted back to the script he had back in the day of questioning.

"No. No one would want to hurt me or my sweet child."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you reallllllllyyyyyy sure?"

"Fernando sit back down." Ennard snapped, Fernando then sulked a bit sitting in a chair facing the wall with his head down.

"So we'll look for Natasha Afton-"

"Huh? It's Natasha Jones."

"It says your child is Afton." Ennard tapped his chin suspcious why that detail wasn't included.

"Jones is my maiden name. Since her father is dead. She is Natasha Jones."

"I wish you would have informed us sooner."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"We need to have a list of people who know your daughter, she would easily disappeared if she saw it was someone she knew."

"I hope not. I really hope not." Robin shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before this chapter starts, I should establish something that a reviewer asked.**

 **Fernando=Funtime Freddy**

 **Tiffany=Funtime Foxy.**

 **Yes I have Funtime Foxy as a girl despite it was declared canon he is MALE in the UCN game. I wrote drafts of the complete story before this was confirmed even and I really don't want to change it for the sake of that. Plus a lot of the fandom also believed before that Funtime Foxy was a girl due to the appearances. Don't complain about it. I will not** **change** **it.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The day was spend in a pattern Ennard was still familiar with; a list of suspects. There had to be someone suspicious enough to classify as a legitimate suspect, having a team to comment on everything was something he wasn't use to; Ruby use to always add onto Ennard's ideas when he constructed in his head a rough plan of attack to approach a potential threat.

Fernando for one thing, the man who had already gotten on his nerves was continuing to push his buttons, he wasn't a jerk but Ennard didn't like the overly friendly people who wouldn't take a hint to leave, he wondered if he was undiagnosed adult with ADHD. Bonnibelle was really trying to keep her brother under control, even more so because Tiffany was frighten by Fernando's sudden outbursts and Ennard himself had been told despite Tiffany wanting to pursue this sort of work, she was easily startled and would run away from anything that frighten her, the last thing Ennard wanted was for her to run into open traffic. Tiffany was quiet so she was tolerable but it was easy to forget where she was, she also seemed to be quiet fast on her feet. Ballora kept to herself mostly but engaged in friendly conversation with any suspect until she felt like she was being lied to, that's when... this thing seemed to occur. It felt like the whole air got heavy and thin, everything was cold and nothing seemed to matter. In short, Ballora had quite a personality that was good for the suspects, she was caring and calm but she showed she wasn't scared to yell at people, and she would use intimidation to get what she wanted. Baby... it still felt surreal but Baby acted a bit differently, she was approachable but always willing to have a in depth conversation, she would be a good therapist. Ennard started to wonder if Ruby and Baby may have been alike at one point, maybe before Ruby was serious, they could have possibly been alike to sisters.

The next person on the list was Chica Thomason, the daughter of two local bakers who owed the "Sweet Treats" bakery, only real bit of information they knew was that Chica was kind but if they put one foot out of line she wouldn't hesitate to completely attack them with a wooden spoon. Being a bakery, it was easy just to casually walk in when the shop wasn't busy during the afternoon and ask if Chica was there, Ennard knew the description they were given fit when they walked in. Medium length blonde hair that had a wave at it in the mid point, purple eyes, fair skin, she had on a white apron with what appeared to be a colourful confetti pattern.

"Hi there, what interests you today?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"The eclairs look good." Fernando spoke.

"No." Ennard firmly ordered turning and burning his blue eyes with hatred at him, he then turned back at Chica, "We need to speak to you Chica. Is that fine?"

"Okay..." She looked surprised and unsure.

"We're the police." Ennard told her.

"Would you like to come out back for privacy?" Chica asked lifting the board that separated the counter and the customer area, Ennard nodded as a thank you as he, Ballora, Baby, Tiffany, Fernando and BonBon came though.

The kitchen wasn't much to be said, it did look and smell like a baker's kitchen, the smell of warm bread, chocolate and flour all over the counter. There was a giant oven with trays of bread and cakes cooking away. Chica readjusted her apron, tightening it back around her waist as it loosen slightly.

"I'm not sure why you're here officers, but I'll help you in anything if you deem it necessary. I have nothing to hide." Chica spoke.

"Good. Can you tell us about Robin? Do you know who she is?"

"Yes she regular, she buys bread to make sandwiches for her daughter." Chica nodded.

"What can you tell us about the daughter?"

"Are you investigating her?" Chica asked.

"No. Why? Should we?" Ballora frowned at hearing that.

Chica looked around nervously and looked back, "I don't mean to sound like a tattletale. But I saw the way Robin would treat that poor daughter of hers from time to time. I wouldn't have been surprised if Natasha would want to leave her mother."

"Why?" Ennard asked raising his eyebrow.

"There was one thing I did remember quite strongly. One time, when Robin was waiting for the next round of bread from the oven, she told her daughter could pick out a drink, Natasha chose a milkshake, I got out the change but Natasha already sat down, I figured I could give it back to the mother when she got the bread. Her mother lost it, calling her an irresponsible bitch, threatening to hit her with her shoe, I was shocked, Robin usually looked so kind, the daughter was frighten. Natasha looked so close to tears, when her mother turned her back, I snuck a cookie to Natasha, it seemed to make her a lot happier."

"That's a pretty wild claim. Do you have anything to support it?" Baby questioned.

"We have security cameras, they were installed after we were robbed a few years ago."

"We need the footage." Ennard spoke quickly.

"I usually throw away the taped recording but I kept the one with the incident on it."

"Were you planning to show it to anyone? Like the police?" Ballora questioned wondering why she would have kept it unless she intended to show someone else. They walked towards a small room, Chica opened the door and began to scroll her fingers over discs, she then pulled one out that had a sleeve and handed it to them.

"I did think about it... I even asked one of my friends and they told me something similar happened, they have it on tape also."

Ennard and everyone else rose their eyebrows in concern, if the evidence was plain as Chica explained, they could build a completely new case from this— a child abuse case. This lead to a new road of questions and explanations, it was possible she was actually taken by someone who knew she was being treated unfairly and decided to take her for her own protection, this was still wrong, but it gave a good motive, a good reason for the abduction.

"Who is this friend?" Ballora asked.

"Freddy Robbins, he owns Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the pizza diner."

"I know the address." Tiffany spoke for the first time at this place.

"Whose there?" A woman's voice called.

"It's just some detectives Mom." Chica spoke.

She came from the area that lead upstairs bedrooms and bathroom. Chica's mother was noticeably aged, maybe in her early 60s. She had thick grey locks of hair emerging among her short dark blonde hair, her face was soft, she had bluish greenish eyes with short pale eyelashes above her eyes. She wore a green shirt with short sleeves, she had oven mitts on both of her hands which had a zebra striped pattern. Ennard thought this was familiar, the mitts were very familiar. She also had silver chain on her neck with a silver ring going though it, they presumed it was her wedding ring. She had an apron on like Chica with a rolling pin in the front pocket of her apron, she also had purple pants that went down to her knees with white slip on shoes.

"What? Did the people complain our peanut butter cookies have peanut butter in them? Read the words, they are stupid people. I am not dealing with stupid people." She complained.

"No Mom, they asked about Natasha."

"Finally. I think that mother always has been shifty." She threw her arms up.

"Did you show your mother the footage?" Ennard questioned her.

"I had to, along with my father Carlos, who owns this business."

"We have to review everything." The mother explained, "Don't I know you?" She asked Ennard squinting her eyes at him and frowning.

"I don't think I've ever met you." Ennard never came here once. He may have seen her however outside of this bakery but he really didn't know her.

"Did your mother beat it out of you? I honestly hated her. You're Ennard Innard right? You were terrified of her. I think when she died, you were very confused."

"I beg your pardon?" Ennard asked startled by what she said.

"I'll give you a proper introduction. My name is Lucy Thomason, back when we first opened the bakery, we'd see a lot of regulars, your parents especially."

"Even... him?" Fernando asked, obviously eluding to Ennard's father. The way he did it with such anxiety in his voice made Lucy's eyes widen.

"Yes, even Edward." She used his name, Fernando shuddered like it was a curse word. "He was a very kind man, he'd always smile."

Ennard never remembered a smile, not even from his father.

"Maybe we should talk..." Lucy spoke softly as if she was addressing a child, "In privacy."

* * *

 **EARLY CHAPTER. I'm glad this one has update, once I modify the chapter release dates on my profile, you can find out when a next one may be due, I can roughly say maybe mid April, between the 8th to the 23rd... maybe even earlier, once again, it depends on my current work load, my next story is Infection, which it's release date will now be moved and it will hopefully be out this Friday, Saturday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Everyone regarded the request and left within the minute, Lucy took Ennard up to the dining area and made coffee, she placed the mug in front of him and she looked at him then spoke.

"Do you remember much of your childhood?"

"My father was always bloody-"

"There was a proper reason for that. Your father was so accident prone. That's why he couldn't really hold down a proper job, he was very clumsy. You'd try to safety proof the place and he still manages to slam his finger in a door or trip over the carpet. One time he badly sliced his hand when he helped out with trying to get pumpkins. We were there. I got the axe stuck and when I yanked it, I sliced his hand by accident. He forgave me."

That didn't sound like his father.

"My father was never like that."

"You know... because your father's relatives are all deceased, once your mother died, you had to go live with your grandmother, I didn't see you again after that. I was worried for quiet a while."

"Why?" Ennard asked.

"I was invited to your parents wedding, initially I just was invited to deal with catering, but then when I revealed to them at the time I was pregnant with my first child, Edward was so worried about me doing heavy lifting that he instead insisted I came as a guest with my husband."

"Insisted?" Ennard questioned confused.

"Natalie hit the roof, she said we were paid to do a job so we had to do it, Edward didn't care if we refunded the money or not, he knew our business was still very new and he said the money could help with funding for our first child."

"Natalie?"

"Your mother's name." Lucy answered sipping from her coffee, "Your memory must be very distorted if you don't remember how sweet your father was."

"My father was locked up for murdering my mother."

"I know those facts stand, but I am very suspicious." Lucy narrowed her eyes then shrugged, "I couldn't believe the news. I always believed it would be the other way around, Natalie would hurt Edward."

"This sounds nothing-"

"You've been lied to your whole life. I know you have. Your mother belted you one time right in front of me, my husband and my daughter! It was horrific! You were screaming and your mother was cursing, your father was trying to get you away, I was paralysed with fear, I dropped my coffee on the ground and it shattered. Natalie yelled at me that I had stained her carpet, I looked at my daughter, she was shaking and making chocked sobbing sounds, she had never been beaten and had never see it before. I went over and scooped her up. Because of your mother," She added with a growl, "I had to spend at lease a year easing my daughter's fears to reassure her I wouldn't beat her if she made a mistake."

"The coffee stain..." Ennard remembered a coffee stain on the carpet of the house, his mother or father never said what caused it.

"One day, I took a leap of faith, I called CPS." She spoke.

Ennard's eyes widen, Lucy didn't appear to be lying, she didn't at all appeared to be the type that would lie. CPS was the Child Protection Services, they were involved in serious matters of child abuse.

"It was my word against hers. I lost. I felt like a clown. I felt like a failure. There was no solid evidences and the CPS wasn't as strong as it is today. Edward spoke to me, he was willing to help me if I contacted the CPS again, I did, when I had some good proof, I used a camera to record her slapping you."

"I don't remember that..." Ennard spoke with wide eyes.

"I hate to be the one that tells you. But you've been lied to. If one is lied to long enough, they too believe it. Your memory might be biased because of it."

"Why can I remember-?"

"Biased."

"You might be lying."

"I am not! If you refuse to believe me, don't let me spam out "bullshit", watch this!" She suddenly slapped a video tape on the table and got up out of her seat, "I refuse to speak to you until you know the truth!" She then stormed away.

Ennard looked down at the tape, she seemed really angry when he suggested she could be lying. He took the tape and walked away, he then remembered his boss needed him to work tonight.


End file.
